The Mew Revival Project
by LilFuzzibutt
Summary: Many years after the Tokyo mew mew saved the world, millions of more mews were created, even evil ones. Because of these "rogues" people stopped trusting the Mew project, and the heros went into hiding. Join the new team as they try to save the world!
1. Chapter 1

Mew Revival Project

Many years ago, the Earth and all animals and people whom inhabited it were in danger. A group of beings from outer space decided they would take the earth for their own home, as their home planet was destroyed. The beings were planning to destroy the human race in order to make room for their species. The aliens, however, were stopped by an unforeseen twist in their plans; a group of five young women known as the "Tokyo Mew Mew". With the help of a young scientist by the name of Ryou Shirogane, These girls were infused with the DNA of different endangered species such as the grey wolf, the golden lion tamarin, the finless porpoise, the ultramarine lorikeet and the iromote wild cat. These heroines saved the world. Because of the success in the mew project, many other scientists took after Ryou's actions and, with the help of willing volunteers, created many more mews. The Mew project became extremely successful and popular. There were many different young heroes, young and old, small and big, male and female and even some with two DNA samples. Many mew cafes were placed all around the world to serve as headquarters. Because of the mew project, the world became a safer and all around happier place.

However, one scientist decided to abuse the knowledge and created monster mews, called rogues. These abominations served the scientist and helped him with his quest for world domination. Many were captured and brainwashed, becoming rogues themselves. The scientist used the rogues as powerful slaves and started to take over. Soon, many countries such as Japan and America had their government taken over by the scientist. Other nations struggled to resist against the evil. The rogues were powerful and almost unstoppable. Because of these evil mews, society began to look down on all mews. Out of shame, most of the heroes and heroines went into hiding, never to be heard from again.

All hope was lost….


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA WASSUP. So here's my Tokyo Mew Mew story…. ENJOY…..TOKYO MEW MEW DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.**

Chapter 1: Elite Rogue Prep

"This. Sucks. Ass." Emily Glacée grumbled under her breath. The young girl sat in her mother's mini-van and stared out of the window, watching the outside world quickly whizz by.

Her mother glanced her way quickly and gave a small smile before returning her gaze back to the road. "Em, I'm sure you'll be fine. You can make new friends! And I promise they won't pick you. I promise."

Since the rogue invasion of 2012, it was a law that in America, children from the ages of thirteen to eighteen would be sent to schools to help train to become mews in the rogue army. However, even if you were picked to go to these schools, only students who passed certain exams were forced to take part in the army. Emily, now thirteen, was transferred into the "Elite Rogue Prep" in her area. She planned on not getting picked by barely participating in Phys Ed. Emily knew they wouldn't want a lazy fighter like her. It seemed like she could turn this weakness into strength, and that made her feel quite clever.

She still didn't want to go to a school that was trying to turn her evil.

Emily glanced back to her mother and faked a smile in her direction. She knew she wouldn't be okay, but her mother didn't need to know that. Emily knew her mom did everything in her power to make sure her children had a good childhood. She was grateful.

The car slowed down to a stop in front of her new school. Emily played with her plaid skirt and white blouse, Unhappy with the uniform. She didn't have to wear a uniform at her old school. She picked up her bag and turned to her mother, kissing her cheek. "Alright, bye mom."

"Have a great first day Em! I love you sweetheart!" Emily closed the door and headed towards the school. "Emily!" the girl turned her head back to her mother's car. "Try to catch the bus next time!" her mom called out.

Emily smiled widely and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Haha, alright, alright I'll try! Bye mom!" she waved and watched the mini-van drive off.

The girl turned on her heel and walked forward, not seeing where she was going. She banged into another person and fell on her butt.

"What the hell?" the other person yelled. "Sorry, man. Didn't see ya there" Emily got up and dust the dirt off of her knee socks. She got a couple of scrapes but she couldn't care less. Looking at the other person, she saw a handsome looking boy about her age, with raven colored hair and dark blue eyes. Well, he WOULD have looked handsome if he wasn't wearing such a stupid looking grin on his face. "You're the new kid, right?" he asked almost mockingly.

Emily was confused. "Wait, THE new kid? I can't possibly be the only person turning thirteen in this town!" she spoke very fast, almost tumbling over her own words. "You're right about that girly." the boy leaned in abruptly, making Emily jump. He started to whisper into her ear. "The government only chose you out of all the stupid little eighth graders in this entire town to attend "Elite Rogue Prep" chances are, you're definitely going into that army." the boy spoke quickly.

Emily stared into space in disbelief.

"I-I don't understand... Why me?" she stammered.

"I don't know girly, it's the talk of the town these days. I'm just surprised you didn't hear about It." he stepped back and watched her reaction. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw a tear slip down her cheek. "Uggh, stupid girl. Come on, I have to take you to the nurses office. You got scraped" She started crying harder. "GOD Dammnit SHUT UP!" the boy surveyed the area, watching people give him looks. Finally he took her hand and dragged her to the nurse's office. After the nurse patched her up, she left the two kids alone. "Why the hell are you crying?" he whispered loudly. Emily looked at him with shiny wet eyes. She looked down at the ground and wiped her eyes dry with her wrist. Emily looked back up, smiling at the boy bearing all her teeth. "You fell for it!" she stuck her tongue out as his face blushed. "Huh, what?"

"Mystery guy, I 'm not sure if you noticed this by now, but I'm a great actress. They don't want a 'crybaby', or a troublemaker like me. I just gotta cause some chaos here, and they won't hesitate to kick me out of this school. The stupid army will never have me. I'll make sure of that. "He kind of smirked at her mischievous plan. "Okay, maybe you're smarter than I thought girly." he chuckled and ruffled her hair. Emily growled and slapped his hand away from her head. She hated when people did that. "By the way, I'm Emily. Emily Glacée. "She held out her hand. He stopped smiling and turned around. "Luke." he started walking away. "Girly, you're gonna be late for class." He called out. "EMILY" she yelled back. "Whatever. Just follow me." she smiled and walked in his direction. Maybe making new friends isn't that hard.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT SO FAR. Yes, I made OCs and whatnot. THE ENTIRE STORY REVOLVES AROUN MEW OCS. In fact, I was planning to write in other people's OCs if I was given permission. So if u have your own, I'll gladly write him/her in. they'll just appear in it much, much, much, MUCH later. Please review and give me ideas. Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
